


恶犬驯养法则  15-16

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [9]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则  15-16

15.

美好的周末午后可以做些什么呢？

如果放在一周前，Newt能就这个问题作出数十种回答。拜托，这可是Thomas回来之后的闲暇时光，做什么都棒的要命。

肩膀紧贴在一起，窝在老旧的二手沙发中，分享一桶香草冰激凌，电视中播着的是上世纪九十年代的剧情片，背景音乐的慢摇滚流淌出来催得Thomas昏昏欲睡。向来喜爱观影的Newt必然全神贯注于屏幕上的画面，直到旁边那个孩子不知何时发出轻微而深沉的鼾声，脑袋一点一点直到往身旁一歪整个人瘫倒在Newt身上。他会向前趴着，半张脸压在Newt大腿勉强裹着肉的部位，安然进入睡梦，直到金色的阳光转为橙红的晚霞，直到街道被傍晚的虫鸣声吵得热络，直到Newt双腿麻到失去知觉。

有时Thomas会主动提出陪Newt去商场采购，即使并没有什么是家附近超市买不到的。错失了关键性成长阶段的Thomas行为举止仍透着几分孩子气。趁着Newt在货架旁比对哪种烤肉酱更经济实惠时，骑上购物车前部脚一蹬便悄悄滑没了影。好不容易在另外一个购物区域找到他，Newt还得推着半车零食跟踩在车轮间横杠上的Thomas费劲往回走，不时要因为灵敏的狗鼻子又嗅到什么感兴趣的食物而拐个弯。

极少数的情况，Newt会邀请朋友来家里做客。Aris曾在一个普通的上学日傍晚拜访过，两个犬人仰着头摇晃着隐形的大尾巴站在门廊下。瘦弱的男孩一边谴责着犬人撰写美国历史论文的必要性，一边饿了好几天一般往嘴里塞Newt烤的杏仁曲奇。据说那个叫Ben的孩子也想跟过来写作业，却被Thomas严厉的拒绝了。  
Newt若有朋友来访，绝对不会是凑在一起查资料写论文，大人就该有大人的消遣，比如叼着手卷烟，桌角放着伏特加，几个人围在一起打桥牌。

好吧，真实的情况是，Newt根本没有时间交朋友，更不用提凑在一起玩乐。何况Thomas显然打心底排斥Newt在这四年间认识的“外人”侵入他们的二人世界。

比如现在。

美好的周末午后可以做些什么呢？  
美好个屁！  
请不要责备我们的新时代稀缺优质青年Newt这样不顾形象地爆粗口，换做谁看见自己原本勉强可以称作听话的大犬，正獠牙毕露朝可怜的小狗嘶吼，都会气得急火攻心。

只是接个电话的功夫，Thomas已经化成犬形，完全没有成年犬人应具备的包容心，不停嗷呜嗷呜地和只有两岁的杂交犬人对峙。毛茸茸的花色小狗吓到在沙发脚处蜷成一团，身边是沾着口水脏兮兮的一只袜子，袜子是Thomas的。

“Tommy！”Newt赶忙几步跨过去挡在巨犬面前，“听话，坐下！”他竖起食指命令道。  
棕灰色大狗愤懑地盯着恋人细瘦的手指，不情不愿中把屁股噗嗤摁在地上。  
“你不能因为一只袜子就冲小孩子发脾气，知道吗？”Newt被对方别扭的样子逗得消了气，走上前搂住对方温暖粗壮的脖颈，“当年Sonya为了裙子跟妈妈告状的时候你心里也十分不舒服不是吗？别和小孩子计较，嗯哼。”

Thomas毫不推就，欣欣然接受Newt的安慰，冰凉湿润的黑色鼻子凑到金发青年衣襟间抽动几下，霎时抗拒地缩回去。  
Newt...他的Newtie，衣服上沾满了别的狗的气味。

丝毫未察觉到大狗情绪变化，Newt揉揉他的头顶，转身捞起幼犬。“我先把小孩子送回去让Teresa检查，明天是周日，诊所只有值班的人，所以还会多送两只犬人让我们照看。麻烦把冰箱里的剩饭拿出来用烤箱热一下吧。”

犬人低沉唔哦一声不知算不算回答，没好气地趴在地板上装死，贼溜溜的眼睛在Newt转身时打开一道缝，转悠着像是盘算什么鬼主意。

一个多小时后，门锁咔嚓作响，Newt抱着些第二天要用的物品用膝盖推开房门。  
“Tommy，饭热好了吗？”他站在桌边心不在焉地轻喊，手里拿着Teresa手写的生病幼犬饮食注意事项，并没注意到身后贴近的人影。

“我果然不喜欢你沾着别人的味道。”Thomas的声音冷不丁响起。Newt一惊，刚想转身却被一把搂住腰部，向一侧拽歪过去被身后人护在臂弯中摔在地板上。  
他闷哼一声试图爬起，被眼疾手快翻到身上的Thomas钳住双手拉向头顶，衣服跟着扯上去，露出细细一小截腰。  
“Tommy，别闹了。”没搞清状况的Newt呼呼笑起来，自以为配合地晃晃胳膊。

“没闹。”Thomas扔下简短的字句，声音沙哑得可怕，这让被压住的Newt刹那间僵住了。他认得这种嗓音，意味着自己又要被卷进随时随地发情的大狗欲火中。  
讨厌他身上的气味？简单。只要涂满自己的气味不就行了。  
Thomas脑海中“叮”地弹出解决方案。

下一秒他啃上Newt的脖子，犬牙在紧张滚动的喉结两侧危险地磨蹭。  
“别...该吃饭了......”Newt进行着苍白的劝阻，奋力想将压住自己的沉甸甸的身子推开，却总归战胜不了情热中的强壮犬人。他绝望地闭眼，决定选择折中的办法。  
“Tommy...至少到床上去吧？”  
“不要。”  
他被对方想也没想的拒绝气得眼前发黑，拼命挣扎总算挣脱出双手，这时被舔咬颈部摩擦胯下的快感倒一点点爬上来。  
行吧，反正我也不吃亏。Newt翻了个白眼决心放弃反抗安然承受。

Thomas挪上来一下一下小狗舔牛奶一样舔Newt的嘴唇，双手倒是麻利地解开他款式规矩的衬衣和腰带裤链。Newt略不满足地主动张开嘴，马上得到了一个货真价实的深吻。犬人稍长的舌头伸进去几乎要舔到他的喉咙口，搅弄地Newt浑身战栗。  
他在酥痒到窒息前偏开头，急急忙忙去扯Thomas的裤子。宽松的短裤轻易褪下，里面竟一丝不挂，涨红的下身张牙舞爪地挺立着。  
他居然没有任何抚慰就对自己硬成了这样。这个信息让Newt耳廓发烫，热流也涌到会阴，双腿间鼓了起来。  
猴急的Thomas在嗅到Newt费洛蒙和前液气味的瞬间红了眼睛，粗暴的拽掉Newt下半身的衣物，双手置于腘窝处抬起他的大腿，倏地拉高折至胸前。大腿根处撕扯的疼痛让Newt低声呻吟起来，更加激发了Thomas的欲望。

现在他隐秘的后穴完全暴露在客厅明媚的阳光和Thomas灼热的目光下了。  
有了上次的经验，Thomas先是握住自己的前端抚慰几下，刮取前液涂抹在Newt穴口周围，耐心按压着等待紧张收缩的括约肌放松警惕。后穴略张开时，便一鼓作气插入手指，给自己活动出足够的空隙。这次的扩张显得容易不少，很快他就找到那个让Newt颤抖不已强忍声音的位置。  
随着手指增加，从内到外的挠痒传遍全身。Newt无意识地扭起腰配合三根手指的翻搅，身体告诉自己他正渴望手指以外的东西。  
像是感知到他的期待，Thomas抽出湿漉漉挂着粘液的手指，将紫红的龟头缓缓顶入穴口。

“嗯...嗯......啊——”Newt不受控制地闭紧双眼，黑暗中进入身体的形状愈发分明，火热脉动着仿佛要灼伤他的内壁。  
Thomas抬腰俯身，让自己进得更深入，将全部柱身推进肠道。湿热柔韧的软肉紧紧裹住巨大的下身，贪婪地收绞。早已无法忍耐的Thomas摆动腰部，猛地挺身前进。

一股强烈的麻痹感穿过脊背窜上Newt的脑神经，被突然贯穿的感觉让Newt抽泣起来。他觉得这样软弱极了，可视野还是被泪膜糊住。  
Thomas开始一阵快过一阵地抽插，剧烈的运动中Newt断断续续呻吟着，眼神茫然显然已不知身在何处。

“爽不爽，嗯？”Thomas狠狠顶进伸出，极度舒爽的叫声代替回答从Newt唇间冒出。  
Thomas恶意地将对方的双腿向两边掰得更开，胸膛贴上他前胸汗津津的皮肤，伸出舌头从Newt的眼角舔到鼻梁、嘴唇、耳垂、锁骨。  
“只有我才能这么舔你...Newtie...”强烈的快感中他还不忘宣告主权。  
被撞得在地板上吱呦蹭悠不停摇晃的Newt只能挤出一声带有疑问语气的哼唧，就只能不住呻吟着放任快感将意识撕扯得粉碎。他放弃虚张声势，主动摆起腰身迎合Thomas的动作。

布满红潮和汗水的Newt，看上去无比的美丽可口。Thomas抓住对方双腿间挺立摇晃的下身揉搓起来。  
“唔嗯嗯...不......啊！”Newt几乎是在哀泣了，肠道一阵收缩，夹得Thomas低声呻吟，强壮的腰一下下顶弄，每次都毫无怜惜地撞进Newt身体深处。

Newt抽搐起来，前端喷出白浊，洒在小腹和胸前。高潮时后穴的剧烈收缩烧断Thomas最后一丝理智，他抱紧Newt肩膀射出精液。  
内壁被一股股微凉的液体撞击，Newt猛然睁大双眼，Thomas没有戴套！但他随即疲惫地想着怎样都随便吧，脸歪到一边接受对方高潮中的亲吻。  
膨胀的结卡在穴口，Newt紧贴着被体温捂热的地板尽可能一动不动。好在Thomas没有半犬化，锁住的过程中执着地在Newt胸膛、肩膀和锁骨上舔来舔去。姿势别扭地等了七八分钟后结就完全消了下去。

“快出去......”Newt皱着眉催促到。  
Thomas倒不紧不慢地把鼻尖贴着他肌肤上嗅了一会，接着貌似有些不高兴地撅起嘴巴。  
埋在体内的东西又动了起来，Newt惊诧地发现对方的下身并没怎么软下去。  
“别......”  
见Newt试图挣扎，Thomas立刻小幅度快速抽插起来，嘴巴含住一边的乳尖嘬吮着，牙尖绕着乳晕磨咬。前后夹击的快感让Newt陡然失去力气，双眼含泪盯着天花板，嫣红的嘴唇张开不停地吐出喘息。

Newt的意识在叹息般的呻吟与淫靡的欢乐中飘远，直到撑开后穴的柱身突然拔出。失去被填满的热度，穴口粘着之前的半透明精液不满地一张一合。  
Thomas握紧他的腰部将身体翻过来换成膝盖着地的跪趴姿势，坚挺的柱身再一次贯穿已经颤抖红肿的后部。后入的姿势使他的下身撞到面对面无法到达的位置。他一边剧烈抽插一边努力在Newt光滑的后背上留下尽可能多的口水。

刚高潮过的身体难以再次勃起，Newt自暴自弃地任对方摇晃，半疲软的性器不久又淅淅沥沥吐出精液，Thomas跟随其后再次射精。  
连续两次射精，以为终于要结束的Newt又被侧按在地上，拉起一条腿置于Thomas肩头，毫不留情地再次插入。  
Newt随波逐流地抓紧对方手臂，唯一剩下的一丝清醒在脑子里琢磨怎么犬人的体力能跟普通人差这么大。  
随着体内摩擦地越来越快仿佛要捅破肠壁，Newt迷迷糊糊意识到要结束了。他半吐舌尖努力抬头乞求一个拥吻，Thomas了然地弯腰拥住他的后背，死死堵着他的嘴唇，舌尖缠住他的在口腔中翻搅。  
背上的力道骤然增大又瞬间脱去，肠道内流动的液体又一次射入新鲜白浊。而Newt的前端只能流出少量透明的液体。

两个人都浑身发红，浑身布满汗液和各种其他液体，不嫌热地紧拥着躺在地板上剧烈喘息。  
结消后先恢复了部分体力的Thomas抽出下身，射在里面的液体从暂时难以闭合的穴口流出，让本就被摩擦撞击揉捏地满是情爱痕迹的股间更加狼藉。  
贪婪的大狗再次细细把小主人闻了一遍，露出心满意足的笑容。

折腾了一番，又为了补充体力在Newt的指挥下忙前忙后准备了称得上丰盛的晚餐，Thomas躺在床上也感到有些筋疲力尽了。  
更别提Newt揪着他的耳朵教育了半个小时吃小奶狗的醋是多么愚蠢的事情。

第二天的Thomas仍化成犬形趴在窗下小憩，身边挤着几个小肉团子疯狂闹腾。这是Newt瘫在床上布置的任务，谁让他被Thomas害得浑身恶犬荷尔蒙味儿，没有一只小狗胆敢接近。

哼，有时候这些小屁孩也挺好玩的。Thomas一边用两只前爪把那只叫Chuck的胖乎乎幼年卷毛巡回犬像皮球一样刨来刨去一边想到。尾部传来诡异的触感，他抬起眼皮看看自己快被啃秃了的尾巴，不停给自己心理建设：忍住，一定要忍住，Newt说了我要是能坚持一小时不生气，今晚就可以睡床了。

 

美好的周末午后可以做些什么呢？  
呵。Thomas不屑一顾。  
废话，当然是做爱了！

 

16.

凉爽冒泡的冰镇可乐冲过咽喉的感觉相当痛快，Sonya啵地一声移开瓶口，不顾形象地站在街头打了个气嗝。平日母亲和兄长绝对不会允许她边走路边喝冰镇的汽水，得之不易的自由感迅速转为愉悦充斥她的胸膛。  
但这份快乐没能持续很久。  
转弯后的小巷内围着几只流浪犬，而它们显然注意到了无意的入侵者，几双漆黑的眼角紧紧盯向这边。

别拔腿就跑，也不要把后背突然转向它们，Sonya，慢慢退回去，它们不会追上来的。在心中不停帮助自己镇定，她缓缓向后迈步子。  
对人类极度机警的流浪犬也向后散开，大多踱步隐入阴暗的巷子深处。只有一只中等体型，大部躯干是黑色四爪褐色毛发蓬松的尖鼻犬背离其他狗，向自己走过来。  
向来狗缘差劲的女孩紧张地咽了口唾沫。  
那只犬在从墙壁投下阴影迈入阳光下的一瞬间忽然身形拔高，化为身材曼妙而强健的女性。  
“小公主，这附近不是你该出现的地方。”

“Harriet？！”Sonya眯起有些近视的双眼打量对方。  
褐色皮肤的女人弯腰从垃圾箱后的缝隙中掏出一堆衣服，站在原地往胴体上快速套着，金发女孩愣在街口，目光黏在对方半裸的身体上。

“嘿！”Harriet晃晃手招回对方的神智，“得到你保护欲过强的哥哥的出门许可了？”  
Sonya略显局促地低下头，笑容中带着羞赧，“我昨天刚和家在丹佛的同学从落基山国家公园回来，野营了几天。诊所这几天因为新来的犬人们忙得昏天黑地，所以，就来自己逛了。你...没留在诊所吗？”

“哼，”Harriet不屑地耸耸肩，回头环视一圈刚待过的暗巷，“我怎么可能整天和那帮无趣的人类闷在一间屋里。今天只是来看望一下曾经跟随我的流浪狗，虽然它们很多已经不在了......总之，等你的兽医哥哥定言我伤势痊愈后，肯定会彻底离开那个鬼地方。但这个街区可不是适合你这种乖乖女的地方，这里的人不讲规则和礼仪，他们谈话用拳头和枪口。”  
“我不是乖乖女。”  
Harriet看向对方，目光诧异。女孩毫不怯弱地抬眼与她对视，“虽然Tom失踪后，我努力扮演好女儿好妹妹的角色，但我并不是深居闺中胆小娇弱的豌豆公主。”  
“好吧，小...Sonya。”对方的眼神盯得她心里莫名发慌，便及时别开视线。

顾自往前走的Harriet感到有些不自在，视野外侧女孩的目光过于热烈了。  
“你很擅长打架吗？”小麻烦精忍不住发问。  
“想在这种街区存活下来，不擅长打架不学会使诈的话，就是异想天开了。”  
“在WCKD也是吗？”  
“WCKD抓到的犬人，就算有些本领也都是在安稳环境中学来的，压根没有实用性。”说到这个，Harriet来了劲头，露出骄傲的笑容，“速度、敏捷度、攻击力度，无论多么肌肉发达的犬人都不会是我的对手，就连你们被关起来做了三年实验的宝贝儿Thomas也不行。”

“关起来实验？”Sonya刹住脚步。  
“对啊，所有犬人都听说了。”Harriet疑惑地跟着停下，“他不肯在斗场上杀死对手，还总想着逃跑，根本没法带进地下俱乐部比赛。所以WCKD就专心在他身上实验，活活造出个两米长的怪物。有了骇人的外形，即使不制造血腥场面也能满足那些赌狗的变态。···你们不知道吗？”  
Sonya深深吸气，“不...Tom几乎不会主动提任何在WCKD的经历。”  
“哦，真是抱歉，我貌似多嘴了。”Harriet冲自己摇摇头，折回到Sonya身边，手臂自然环上她的肩头摇晃几下，“嘿，别这么消沉，不是都过去了嘛。姐姐带你去刺激的地方玩玩。”

“所以——这就是刺激的地方？”

Sonya狐疑地皱起一侧小脸看向对方，像极了Newt的神情让Harriet一阵发毛。  
她们站在当地一所中学门口。  
“跟我来，生活在这种乏味的城市，总得给自己找点小乐子。”Harriet一把攥上对方稍显羸弱的白皙手臂，让女孩愣了一拍。  
“可警卫不会放我们进去的。”  
女人晃晃一头蓬发，“谁说我们要走正门了？”

十分钟后，Harriet掐着腰环顾上课时间漫着各个房间中传出的教师嗡鸣声的校园，脚边坐着气喘吁吁的Sonya。  
“你难道平时都不运动吗？”  
“至少...没进行过翻墙这种运动。”金发女孩没好气地翻眼瞥了下对方，撑着膝盖站起身。  
“嗯哼，我们翻进来可不是坐在这儿看风景的。”她握住Sonya的手不耐烦地拽着她往前走。  
女孩仰头望向Harriet的背影，如此不羁而自由，像一股不会被任何事物阻拦的冰冷旋风，一阵阵抽动上升着将她卷入那个奔放开阔的世界。相触的指腹生着发硬的手茧，浅色光滑的瘢痕细细布满手指，岁月的磨砺在Harriet身上留下了太多痕迹。  
Sonya仿佛被阳光晃晕了头脑，迷迷糊糊说出好孩子绝不该说的话，“所以...我们要搞点什么样的恶作剧？”

Harriet打量了半分钟面前挂满海报和励志喷绘的涂鸦墙缓缓勾起嘴角，“我要在这上面画上个巨~大的鸡巴。”于是她在女孩好笑又难以置信的目光下捡起红色喷漆，挥动手臂果断画下又粗又长的圆柱和大大的两个圆圈，旁边落款大写的“ASSHOLE”。  
“要试试吗？”  
Sonya接过喷桶，无奈地摇头笑了笑，抬起胳膊按动喷枪，涂抹出一只有些狰狞古怪的猫咪。  
“哇哦，真有攻击性。”  
女人半带讽刺的评价让她咯咯笑了起来，左右欣赏两人的画作，奇异的发泄快感在身体中游走。

“哦，对了。”拍拍对方肩头，Harriet走到一间校舍窗边，轻盈跳进开口，转身帮着Sonya也翻进去。二人蹑手蹑脚穿过空旷无人的白色走廊，Harriet警觉地观察了四周情况后，轻车熟路拐进某个房间。  
“这是......？”  
“体育生的更衣室。”Harriet漫不经心地回答，随手便拉开一只储物柜，“瞧，那帮自大的男孩子永远不会锁上门。”  
“嘿，这算是侵害隐私吧？”Sonya紧张起来。  
“侵害隐私？可这个国家有谁能定我的罪呢？”她在浸着汗味儿的背包里翻腾了一会儿，掏出只大肚子厚玻璃瓶，顺手揣进自己的口袋，“啊哈，看我找到了什么好东西，半瓶威士忌。未成年人饮酒违法吧，我可是为他们着想。人类就喜欢这样，明知有些事情是禁止的，却享受敞开门做坏事却没人发现的刺激感。”  
Sonya抓着头发不知该作何反应。

将门口能打开的储物柜翻了个遍后，Harriet“噌”地化出兽爪，翻过长凳握紧凳腿发力。  
“你在干什么？”女孩察觉到一丝异样。  
Harriet瞄了她一眼，“......把这里拆成只有一半连着，那帮蠢小子嘻嘻哈哈坐上来时就会跟着一起倒塌，幸运的话还能有几个折断胳膊。”  
“别那么做。”Sonya按住长凳，“他们是运动员吧，受伤或许会严重阻碍他的学业。”  
“阻碍他的学业？”Harriet笑着叹口气，冲对方摊手，“Sonya...你知道这帮混小子，这帮运动员离开校园，脱下他们光鲜又受欢迎的外衣后是什么东西吗？他们吸毒、嗜酒、欺凌，他们成帮结派开着吉普躲在巷子里嗑药，我的巷子。那帮人嗨了以后就会从阴影里揪出幼小或残病的流浪狗，拳打脚踢，用烟头烫它们的眼睛，用鞋跟踩它们的脑袋，我有很多兄弟丧命在这种人手里。”  
“呃......我很抱歉，Harriet。我不会阻止你，但我...难以赞同报复的手段，尤其是可能伤害到完全无辜的人。”

Harriet撅着嘴唇，难以读出情绪。“你一定会和Teresa非常合不来的。好吧，我...暂时不打击报复了。作为交换，你要去尝试点别的。”  
“比如...什么？”Sonya看着对方不怀好意的笑容，向后缩起肩膀。

她紧咬下唇，试图将脑袋更严实地埋进帽衫的宽大帽子中，再次扭头向Harriet确认，“真的不会被监视器拍下来吗？”  
Harriet噗嗤笑了一声，戳着Sonya的下巴让她面向前方，“你再这么扭头就会被拍下来了。别担心，这种垃圾街区没有条子会浪费时间追查拉警报的恶作剧。”

“呼——好吧。”女孩鼓起脸颊长长吐气，为自己打气似的用力点了下头，抬手果断拉下红色的扳手。

“呜—————”扭转拉长的刺耳警报声划破校园的宁静，马上几栋校舍便传出熙熙攘攘的骚动声，两名教师模样的人已经冲了出来。  
“快跑！”Harriet一把扯住对方，两个女孩拼命奔跑，后面传来喝止和追赶声。拐过几个弯，Sonya猛地被拽到墙后。  
惊魂未定地探头注视着几个人离开，不远处的校园显然已经乱作一团，学生们争相跑出教室。Sonya靠在墙边看着教职人员高声推赶学生回校，剧烈喘息的同时忍不住捂着肚子笑弯了腰。  
“呵呵哈哈哈哈——实在太蠢了哈哈哈......”  
Harriet盯着几乎笑出泪花的少女，看她白皙的面庞因为兴奋和奔跑蒙上层红晕，突然一股奇异的冲动涌上心头。

她跨步上前，猝然按上Sonya颈肩拇指扣在她锁骨窝，嘴巴不由分说压了上去。  
女孩霎时怔在原地。  
“害怕了？”轻轻分离后，Harriet贴着她的双唇问道，温热的鼻息一股股喷到脸颊上。  
Sonya只犹豫了一秒，便勾过对方的脖子热烈的回吻过去。湿润柔软的嘴唇彼此交错含吮着，呼吸间的雾气氤氲在她眼眸中，对方微闭双眼铺下的深色浓密睫毛在视野中变得有些模糊，于是她也微微合眼，沉浸在这个意义不明的亲吻中。

四周人声渐远，女孩仰脸注视对方。目光中满是向往、崇拜和...Harriet别开视线无视了那一丝爱慕。

“你知道它不代表任何意思是吧，那个吻？”送Sonya回家路上，她还是忍不住问出口。  
Sonya停下脚步，“我以为，那个吻是有含义的。”  
“Ummm，其实...”  
“我以为它说明我们能称作朋友了。”女孩看上去有点受伤。  
“噢！没错，没错，我们当然算朋友。”Harriet如释重负地偷偷舒了口气。  
“那么，作为朋友，我能提个小小的建议吗？”Sonya撇撇嘴，俏皮地眨了眨右眼，“我真的认为你的头发需要打理了。”

Harriet呆呆张着嘴，盯着对方搭在胸前松松垮垮编起的精致公主辫，半天没说出话。最后她断然一抿嘴，“不，你想都不要想碰我的头发！”

半小时后，Harriet站在Newt家洗手间的大镜子前，一手摸着脑袋笑得像个傻瓜。

“嘿！脏辫，真好看！”

 

TBC


End file.
